


Better Than A Dream

by Little_Suzume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sorta public blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Suzume/pseuds/Little_Suzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ready?” Kageyama asked, spreading Hinata’s legs a little.</p><p>Peering down and taking in Kageyama, Hinata shook his head slightly. “Y-you’re too big-It’s not going to fit!” Hinata squeaked, eyes widening as his body shook lightly. Kageyama huffed in annoyance as he glanced down at himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than A Dream

“Where’s Hinata?” Sugawara asked, looking silently surprised. At his question, everyone looked up and glanced around. The favourite short middle blocker was nowhere to be seen. Yachi instantly began to panic, inventing an insane story that he was most likely kidnapped by gang members who would then send them a ransom note. Yamaguchi was quickly at her side, trying to calm her down, saying that if anyone was going to kidnap someone it would be someone from a richer school. Tsukishima did not help, adding his thoughts that if Hinata was to be kidnapped, it would be by some paedophile.

Sighing heavily from his spot, Kageyama shook his head unimpressed at his teammate’s actions. He had a fair idea where Sunshine was at. Most likely at the toilets and possibly caught the attention of important players from another team.

“I’ll go look for him.” Kageyama said, standing up and clearing his throat. None of the team were in their uniforms yet and Hinata had left his behind. They had a while to go before they should even begin to think about changing as they had arrived early this time. Daichi looked sharply at him, seeming ready to protest but Kageyama held up his uniform and Hinata’s. “I have a fair idea where he’s at. I’ll get him and we’ll get changed as well.”

Daichi couldn’t see anything wrong with that so he simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders with a nod of approval. “Don’t take too long. I suspect Coach and Sensei want to give us a talking to.”

Kageyama nodded his head but otherwise gave no other response. He already started heading in the directions of the closest toilets.

It took a while to find Hinata. He went through many toilets and locker rooms but to no avail. It was only until he walked by the toilets that had been closed to the public that it occurred to him that Hinata might be there. It made sense, Hinata once mentioning his little problem when he just wanted to go to the toilet in peace.  Making sure no one was looking; Kageyama entered and carefully looked around. On one side, the toilets had been tagged and puddles of water covered the floor and the far end. Nearly all the toilet doors were open…except one. The middle toilet, where the door was closed.

He couldn’t see any feet on the floor but that didn’t mean anything. Clearing his throat, Kageyama knocked on the door. He waited a second but no one responded. “Hinata? Are you in there?” He called out. He didn’t want to capture someone’s attention, so he kept his voice soft.

“K-Kageyama?” A small voice squeaked.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Hinata sounded awfully breathless and there was an edge to voice that made Kageyama worry that something was wrong.

“Yeah it’s me, dumbass, who else? What are you doing there?”

“N-nothing, I’ll come out soon.”

“Oi, you’re making the team worried. Hurry up and take your shit and get out.” This was met with an indignant squeak and Hinata telling him not to use that kind of language. Honestly, you would really think Hinata was some kind of child, innocent to the simplest things. It made him wonder if Hinata ever touched himself. Probably not. “I’ve got your uniform there. If you’re not taking a shit open this door so I can give it to you. Or I’ll kick this door down.” He added as an afterthought.

Kageyama kicked the door, not enough to cause any damage but it made Hinata squeak louder. He heard scrambling and the sound of shoes hitting tiled floors. Hinata’s light voice that seemed a little different, huskier than usual soon followed afterwards. “O-okay, I’m going to open it. Hand me my clothes and then leave.” Hinata ordered.

Kageyama snorted. Like hell he was going to leave. “Just open the door, dumbass.”

“I’m not a dumbass, idiot!” Hinata yelled, his voice almost returning to normal. There still was this breathless nature about it. Not the panting type after he had rushed towards the gym to beat Hinata but like he had been holding his breath too much.

The door squeaked open, only opening a little. Enough so that Hinata’s thin arms could sneak through and Kageyama could see a part of his body. Hinata wouldn’t meet his gaze, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. His hand trembled slightly and he seemed more fidgety than usual.

“Give me my clothes, Bakayama!” Hinata demanded.

Growling which made Hinata squeak again, Kageyama forced himself into the cubicle. Hinata spluttered, stumbling backwards until he hit the toilet and fell onto the seat. Kageyama locked the door behind him before turning to face Hinata and placing their clothes behind the orange haired boy that was quite flustered. He was prepared to yell at him and demand to know what was wrong until he noticed Hinata shifting uncomfortably, his cheeks awfully red as he brought his knees to his chest and moving his hands as if he couldn’t quite decide where to put them. Or as if he was trying to hide something.

Eyes trailing past Hinata’s face and settling between his legs, Kageyama reached forward and grabbed each of Hinata’s knees. “N-no! S-stop! Stop Bakayama!” Hinata protested, trying to push Kageyama’s hands away but he had a strong grip. Pushing his legs apart, Kageyama’s eyes widened as he realised what Hinata was trying to hide.

Well, now that he looked back on it. It was kind of obvious.

Groaning loudly, Hinata hid his face behind his hands, his legs grown slack and wide apart now, not bothering to hide his problem. He had thrown his head back, wishing that the floor could swallow him whole and if Kageyama was in his place, he would probably be doing the same. “This is embarrassing.” Hinata mumbled. “This is all your fault, stupid Bakayama!” He accused and Kageyama grimaced.

Glancing back down to the bulge in Hinata’s shorts. It was…kind of intriguing, if Kageyama was being honest. He had seen a penis before and sometimes when he got curious and looked up porn on the internet. But this was different because it was right in front of him. More importantly, it was _Hinata’s_.

Kageyama would be lying if he said he didn’t think about Hinata. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t sometimes wonder how big the small middle blockers dick was. I mean they changed together in the clubroom and the showers were located in the same room so of course the thought would cross his mind.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed hands had roamed down Hinata’s thighs and towards his crotch. It wasn’t until Hinata had gasped, reaching forward quickly to grab Kageyama right wrist where his hand was beginning to touch him. His reddening cheeks turned a shade darker, nervously looking up at Kageyama in a mixture of desire, horror and fear. Kageyama kept his gaze, pulling both hands away following the trail back up to his knees, keeping Hinata’s legs apart. This seemed to calm Hinata down as his flush lightened.

“It looks like you’ve got a problem.” Kageyama mused, tilting his head to the side and the flush returned.

“No shit Sherlock, now go away. I’ll fix it.” So Hinata did masturbate. He added, almost like an after thought: “It’s not a problem.” It sounded like a problem.

Kageyama gulped loudly, feeling warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. With his right hand, he slowly began to travel back down and Hinata sucked in his breath. Catching Hinata’s eyes, Kageyama continued to look in them as he cupped Hinata. Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk as Hinata stuttered for breath, pressing his hands on either side of the cubicle as he leaned his head back slightly as Kageyama began to push down.

“It feels really hot here.” He mumbled, rubbing slightly hard. He began to trace it with the tips of his fingers, outlining it and placing just the right amount of pressure that sent Hinata’s hips buckling forward to gain more friction. Hinata whined softly as Kageyama pulled away entirely, a smirk still in place. “If you’re so sure of yourself, I’ll let you fix it.”

He made to leave but Hinata suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him. Half turned, Kageyama watched from the corner of his eyes as Hinata nibbled on his bottom lip. “W-wait…” He mumbled, trailing off into incoherent words. “I mean…you can…well we can…you know.” He let go of Kageyama’s arm to wildly gesture his hands together. He had lowered his knees, his feet touching the floor and Kageyama wasn’t too sure he liked that.

Grinning, Kageyama only muttered a simple ‘dumbass’ fondly before he faced Hinata again. He grabbed his knees lifting his knees higher as he knelt down on the ground. He did his best to ignore the fact that he was actually kneeling down a public toilet floor, trying to focus on Hinata’s crotch that seemed to have grown bigger. Hinata wriggled uncomfortable and gasped, once more, loudly when he felt Kageyama’s fingers curl around the elastic of his shorts and underwear. Catching his eyes again, Kageyama frowned. “Do you trust me?”

Biting down on his lip to the point that Kageyama was sure it was going to bleed, Hinata nodded his head after a moment. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes as a he breathed out a: “Yes, dumbass.” And that was all Kageyama needed to pull Hinata’s garments up to his knees and above Kageyama’s head.

Hinata hissed as the cool air hit him while Kageyama watched fascinated as his Hinata’s member sprang free. It wasn’t _big_ but in comparison to Hinata’s small body, he thought it was pretty decent. In fact, he was pleased it wasn’t big. The perfect size to fit in his mouth. He could tell it was pretty hard, without needing to touch it. The head was red, looking slightly swollen, most likely from all the teasing Kageyama had given it from early. Precum dribbled from the slit and Kageyama hummed. It was most likely a good place to start there. Kageyama had never done this before, but he had seen enough and read enough to know the basics. Don’t bite down, be careful of your gag reflex and try not to choke.

He leaned forward; tongue extended and licked the top. Hinata inhaled heavily as Kageyama began to tongue his slit, one hand reaching over and grabbing hold of the base. Licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, he opened his mouth wide and took the head in. Hinata cried out from the sensation, his fingers reaching out and entangling themselves into his hair. Kageyama hummed lowly, sucking and causing Hinata to moan again. Kageyama closed his eyes, getting use to the taste which he couldn’t decide whether or not he liked it. Perhaps it was because it Hinata’s dick he was sucking that it made it that much more bearable.

Beginning to bob his head up and down, what he didn’t place in his mouth he grabbed hold of with his hand, and found himself a rhythm. He quickened his pace, spurred on by the breathless sounds he heard from up above. He could taste something new beginning to enter his mouth. Pulling away, Kageyama licked his lips as he took in the sight of Hinata who beginning to break apart from the seams. Rubbing the silt with his thumb, Hinata shivered, a strangled moan and pant sent shivers down Kageyama’s spine.

Resisting the urge to touch himself, he focused on Hinata’s straining member. It was leaking incredible amount of precum and when he squeezed the slit softly, pulling it back and closing it, tiny beads shot out like a fountain. Kageyama began to breathe heavily as Hinata began to say his name, trembling over his letters but making it so seductive and sounding so needy.

“I’m-I’m…ahh-I’m gonna cum-I’m going to cum, Kageyama!” Hinata exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his face. A soft sigh of bliss escaped Hinata’s lips and as he did so, he released.

With one hand pumping and the other covering top, cum shot out, warm and wet into his palm. It was sticky too and Kageyama almost reached over the edge if he hadn’t squeezed his legs together in time and the image of Tanaka and Tsukishima in a dress wasn’t so off putting. Puffing, Hinata tried to step up, blinking with half lidded eyes. He gave Kageyama sheepish grin, reaching over to grab some toilet paper.

“T-thanks. Here, use this.” He offered the folded paper but Kageyama shook his head. No, he had other plans. Kageyama’s gaze trailed down from Hinata’s penis and towards his most private parts. His hole was pink and it puckered, almost tauntingly too Kageyama.  “W-what are you doing?” Hinata demanded and squeaked loudly where he felt cool fingers ghost over his hole. “N-n-” He began but was silenced as Kageyama pushed his finger past the rim of muscle.

With the help of Hinata’s sperm, Kageyama’s finger glided in quite easily. It might have been easier with lube but this would have to do. If Kageyama was being honest with himself, he had been quietly fantasizing about this for days. And to think he finally had a finger up the middle blocker’s arse was a turn on.

He wriggled his finger, pushing up and opening the hole before he pushed in a second. Hinata cried out again, gripping Kageyama’s shoulders as if he was a life line. He began to pant, breathing out Kageyama’s name and moaning not entirely out of pain as Kageyama began to scissor him.

Kageyama had long fingers that reached to far places. If Hinata was going to admit anything it was that he loved those very fingers and the roughness to them. He grunted loudly as Kageyama added a third. Huffing, with his free hand, Kageyama began to rub Hinata’s member again that had gone slightly hard. Perhaps not at the feel of it but the idea of it. Leaning forward, he began to suck at Hinata’s balls, teasing them and mouthing them as a way of distracting Hinata from what his fingers were doing. It seemed to work as Hinata reacted just as quickly, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure.

When Kageyama had added three fingers in and was able to stretch Hinata with little trouble, Kageyama nodded his head in approval as he stood up. Hinata watched him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks red and pink lips looking absolutely kissable. Leaning down, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s face and kissed him. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, there was no electric shock either and there might have been too much teeth at first and a lot of awkward movement for the perfect angle, but it sent warm fluttering feeling in Kageyama’s chest. Something akin to when he in the middle of a volleyball match and it’s his turn to serve and he’s successfully done it, but something much deeper than that. It made him feel light and dizzy, and it blossomed all over his body when Hinata started kissing back.

Hinata’s lips were soft, slightly chapped but matched Kageyama’s. As there members rubbed against each other, Kageyama swallowed Hinata’s moan as he allowed his tongue to explore Hinata’s mouth. He could faintly taste sweetness from the candy he had eaten before the bus ride. He didn’t particularly like sweet things, but if it was from Hinata, he didn’t mind. Breaking apart for air, a single trail of spit kept them together until Kageyama licked his lips as he was reminded of his aching need down below.

As it was, their position wasn’t perfect. With a few tugs, Kageyama quickly changed it, grabbing Hinata’s hips and pulling up to align with his cock. Hinata yelped loudly, knocking his head sharply against the toilet as his body formed a nearly perfect ‘C’, his feet on either side of Kageyama’s head. Perhaps it wasn’t the most comfortable position and Hinata found himself self-conscious as he felt oddly revealed with all his bits in the open. But the look that Kageyama was giving him, a look filled with lust and some other emotion he couldn’t believe Kageyama could show.

“Ready?” Kageyama asked, spreading Hinata’s legs a little.

Peering down and taking in Kageyama, Hinata shook his head slightly. “Y-you’re too big-It’s not going to fit!” Hinata squeaked, eyes widening as his body shook lightly. Kageyama huffed in annoyance as he glanced down at himself.

It was beginning to get a little too uncomfortable now and when he pressed against Hinata’s hole, a little part of him did wonder. Only for a moment. The other parts of him, deluded with lust and addicted to Hinata in the way his body trembled, and the pink hole that puckered reminded him that Hinata had been fully stretched, his semen perfectly good lube and the fact that Kageyama was, for a fact, just average. Maybe a little under average. He wasn’t the big, but Hinata was small…

“It’ll be fine.” Kageyama muttered, frowning as he adjusted himself before pushing in. Grinding his teeth together, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cum from the heat and the soft walls closing around his erection. He paused every now and then to Hinata’s painful gasps, pulling back out and back in a little bit so Hinata could get used to it before he had finally fully entered.

Sighing heavily, he leaned downwards (not really comfortable but at this point he didn’t care) slipping between Hinata’s legs and breathed against Hinata’s stomach. He could feel Hinata twitch beneath him, his breathing heavy but after a second or two, he could feel him relax. Lifting up his head, dark blue eyes met warm brown. Blinking, Hinata smiled blindly at him and Kageyama couldn’t help but feel his lips tug up in response. 

“Hey, you’re not that scary…” Hinata murmured, hands lifting up and briefly touching Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama was frozen stiff, before his face blossomed crimson red. Ducking his heard, he pulled back and pushed back in causing Hinata to gasp and grunt in sensual sounds. “D-dumbass!” He stuttered, keeping his head lowered before he got into a more comfortable position as he started with a slower pace.

“Ngh!...Aah…Ka-Kageyama!” Hinata panted, his hands scrambling up Kageyama’s before gripping his shoulders.

“What?” Kageyama managed to breath out, struggling to keep himself from thrusting in and out at the speed he wanted to.

Hinata didn’t respond with any words, just another loud cry that didn’t exactly sound from pleasure. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Kageyama leaned forward further, keeping his thrust short and shallow as his lips trailed up Hinata’s abdomen. He paused at one of Hinata’s nipples that had pebbled up. With a tentative tongue, he licked a circle around before closing his mouth around the pert nub and sucked. Hinata’s response was almost immediate, his voice raising an octave higher as he arched his back towards Kageyama.

“You’re pretty sensitive.” Kageyama mumbled.

“S-shut u-AH!” He cried out as Kageyama softly bit down and tugged. Hinata shifted uncomfortably, panting to catch his breath with every thrust Kageyama threw to him. “Kageyama!” He whined, shifting his bottom higher.

Pulling away, Kageyama gripped Hinata, bobbing his hand up and down to the speed of each push. “Shit.” Kageyama cursed, as Hinata began to get tighter.

“D-don’t be so vulgar!” Hinata whined, his skin becoming flush from something other than rough sex in an awkward position.

“Hn.” Kageyama groaned, thumbing Hinata’s slit and smearing precum that had already formed. “I’m not…going to last long.” Kageyama muttered picking up the speed. As he did so, Hinata arched his back again, his mouth opened in a soundless moan which took Kageyama by surprise so he stopped which earned him a smack. “D-don’t stop, Bakayama, it felt good.”

Kageyama raised one eyebrow, trying to remember what spot he had hit for Hinata to react like that. He had read about this place, giving the receiver immense pleasure. Very hard to find and some people mentioned not to hit it too much. Picking up the rhythm, enjoying how Hinata’s breathy sounds changed in pitch and his name, slurred, sounded so delicious. He twisted his hand around Hinata’s dick in the way he liked it and Hinata cried out once more, spurts of cum in white ribbon splattering across his chest and into his open mouth. That was all it took to push him over the edge.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kageyama bit down on his lip as he filled Hinata up. He rode out the orgasm, the schlick sounds filling the cubicle along with Hinata and his panting. Slipping out with a ‘plop’, Kageyama helped Hinata sit up. He caught the sight of semen all across Hinata’s hole where it had spilled out. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he was sure he would have another hard on (the sight would probably haunt his darkest fantasies though).

“Gross Kageyama.” Hinata muttered, wiping away his mouth before Kageyama pulled him into a kiss.

This kiss was a lot better than the first. Their lips moving lazily against each other with more accuracy. With a soft sigh, Kageyama let his head drop into the crook of Hinata’s neck. They stayed silent for a moment before Hinata mumbled. “How am I going to play now?”

Oh shit.

* * *

 

Kageyama woke with a start. He drowsily sat up, disturbing the small ginger head who slept next to him. It was all a dream. He hadn’t ruined the game because he couldn’t keep it in his pants. And wow, did he have a hard on. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably, wanting to deal with his problem without disturbing Hinata. But he felt the small middle blocker turn to face him, Hinata, blurry-eyed blinked up at him in drowsy confusion. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes in that dreadful (cute) way that pulled at his heart strings.

“Nothing, go back to sleep, dumbass.” Kageyama muttered, fidgeting uncomfortably as he felt particularly uncomfortable in pyjama pants.

Hinata was still for a moment and Kageyama wondered if he had gotten away until he felt a tiny hand grab at his crotch. “Again? How many times is this now, Bakayama?” Hinata muttered, but he didn’t sound angry. Sleepy but mostly amused, cheeky and maybe aroused if Kageyama was pushing it.

“Sh-shut up, idiot.” Hissing at the friction caused by Hinata’s agonising slow pace as he put just enough pressure down.

“What was it this time?” He purred, all sleepiness disappearing as he leaned forward and nipped at Kageyama’s chin. “Tell me, or I’ll let you deal with this problem…?”

Huffing, Kageyama rolled so he was on top of Hinata. “What if I just showed you?” Kageyama said gruffly as he leaned down to take Hinata’s lips.

This Hinata was better than the one in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at titles.  
> Forgive any mistakes and stuff.


End file.
